One Step At a Time
by Violet West
Summary: Jade is Jade, simple as that. But once a child comes into her life, she's a whole new person. Jade and Beck, along with the help of Jade's 12-year-old sister Mackenzie, have to live the up's and down's of teen parenting.   A Bade story
1. Chapter 1

One Step at a Time

I never thought in a thousand years I'd would be doing this, even ten years. This is crazy. I quietly paced around my bathroom waiting for the answer that would change my teenage life, into someone else's. But whose? I am no one but Jade West, and it will always remain that way. Beck and I had decided to have _it_, we used protection, although I just needed to check, something tells me that I am, but I may just be paranoid, and that's probably just the case. The door behind me suddenly creaked open an inch.

"J-jade?" It was Mackenzie. Her face was stained with fallen tears. I jumped a bit and threw the test in the right drawer. _Oh Mackenzie. Why now? _The last month has been more than enough for us. Our father had decided to leave us and our mother had been missing for long enough that both Mackenzie and I knew that we probably wont see her ever again. "Jade, can I sleep with you tonight?" She ran over to the sink and squeezed the life outa me, still shedding silent tears. The terrible sight of my little sister in pain, crawled into my cold heart, breaking it in half.

"Yes, yes." I patted her back, trying to calm her down. "Lets go."

Mackenzie looked up to me, because after all, I was like her mother. Jeannette West was literally _famous _for drugs. Before she went missing, she had taken about all the drugs possible. Naturally, it didn't set a great background for us, especially Mackenzie. As the oldest child, I had to teach Mackenzie that drugs weren't ok.

I crawled into my shared bed, then nudged Beck to scoot over. He grunted and turned about, almost falling off the bed. Mackenzie giggled making me feel a bit better. Once I had enough room for my little sister, I invited her in my bed.

She snuggled up close to me, her warmth filling my body. I stroked her hair, trying to tell her everything would be ok, without creating a sound. She gripped my hand and I squeezed it as a response. The pain once again, pierced her heart and she started to cry. Beck stirred in his sleep, his arm flopped over and hit me in the chest, causing immediate pain.

"Damn it!" I whispered.

"—who—what's going on?" Beck quickly sat up and turned on the light. Mackenzie squinted and rubbed her bright blue eyes, her head still rested against my recovering chest.

"Beck," My voice scratchy, "turn off the lights."

"W-what happened," he said deliriously.

"Mackenzie had a nightmare," the tears were still constantly dripping down her cheek. I tucked the loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"-and your stupid arm busted my boob." I grimaced at the expression on his playful face.

"Sorry baby," he leaned over Mackenzie and pressed his lips against mine.

"Say that to my chest." I shot a deadly glare at him. He smiled sheepishly and looked over to Mackenzie who was listening very carefully. To her, this was a foreign language.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked sweetly. Mackenzie nodded and wiped the last tear from her cheekbone.

"Can we please go to sleep now?" I asked, now getting annoyed with all the yapping. Beck gave one last reassuring smile and turned off the blinding light. Then a thought hit me. The test! I was so focused on caring for Mackenzie that I forgot to check if I was pregnant! I felt the urge to jump out of this bed and to go open the drawer of fulfills, –but I can't leave Mackenzie like this. I searched for Mackenzie's hand, but the only thing thing I could feel was the cold, empty sheets with tear stained patterns. All I felt was alone. Just alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I sorta had writers block on this chapter… but whatever. Feel free to review, and if any idea's come to mind, then please tell me! **

**I'm so mad that Jade and Beck broke up on Victorious. Its complete b*******!**

**Jade's POV **

**Chapter 2**

"Jade," two warm hands shook me awake, bringing the light to my eyes. The blurry face belonged to the love of my life, Beck Oliver.

"Noooo!" I groaned, "Beck, its too early!" He tugged my arm, pulling me up to the ground and off the cozy bed. He brought me to his chest and lifted my chin. Soon after we gazed silently into each other's eyes, he planted a kiss on my lips bringing me back to reality, bringing the color to the world.

"Gross." Mackenzie came bouncing over. This time, without tears but joy shining in her eyes.

"You ok?" I said, reminding myself of last night.

"Mmmhm." She mumbled as she bit into a piece of Beck's burnt toast. I sat down next to her also receiving a charcoaly piece of toast. I took a large bite then quickly spit it out. Ewww. It's all burnt.

"Could we have another breakfast once and a while?" I grumbled.

"C'mon Jade." He waved an especially burnt piece of toast in my face, "Kenz likes it." He turned to Mackenzie who was nodding sarcastically.

"It's delicious!" She said while almost choking on a piece. I patted her back and brought her a glass of water.

"Drink." I demanded. She glared and took the cup, washing down all the black goo from his disgusting toast.

"Is it really that bad?" Beck whined.

"Yes!" Both Mackenzie and I shouted.

"Ok, ok!" He said while reaching for my hand. I took his as I was slowly being brought to his chest, when he dropped my hand.

"Damn it, Kenz you'll be late for school." I rolled my eyes and gathered Mackenzie's bags. She walked to and from school everyday because Beck and I didn't own a car—well, you could say that our RV is a car but even if we used it we wouldn't be able to afford gas. We can barely pay for the food we need for all three of us— therefore we are nearly surviving. Mackenzie tied the last hideous bow in her hair, and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Bye Beck." She stood on her tippy toes to be able to kiss Beck on the cheek. "You need to shave." Beck chuckled.

"Ok, have a nice day." Beck said while returning her kiss. She walked over to me and I gave her a quick hug. Don't tell anyone, but Mackenzie is probably the only person I'll hug. I guess I'll let Beck in I guess, but defiantly no one else. She leaned into my ear, "Thanks for letting me sleep with you." She whispered. I smirked and nodded.

"Bye!" –and she slammed the door.

"Do I really need to shave?" Beck was staring into the mirror petting his stubby face.

"Yeah…" He snapped his fingers meaninglessly and took off to the bathroom. I started playing with the bottom of my sleeveless shirt—wait! The test is in the bathroom! I rushed after him trying to beat him to the surprise. If there was one. I bumped into him and fell to the ground.

"What is this!" He held up a stick that read a "+" sign. Yes, I'm pregnant. WHAT! I'm pregnant!

"Jade?" I couldn't say anything. I was in complete awe.

"I-I," I stared into his dark brown eyes, hoping that he would understand, but he didn't.

"Jade." He repeated, "Why didn't you tell me?" His face was filled with disbelief and horror.

" I didn't know!" I fell into his arms and started crying. He stroked my back and kissed my incredibly damp cheek, trying to calm me from my moments in hell. I searched his eyes looking for anger, but there was none.

He held my hands to his chest, "Congratulations." What! This is _not_ a moment for congrats. Didn't he know that I didn't want to have a baby?

"Beck!" I whined.

"Ok, ok." He scratched his head, obviously trying to think of something comforting to say. "Are we going to keep it?" I sighed heavily, "I don't know." I plopped down on the couch resting my head on Beck's thighs. "I don't want to have a kid."

"I know babe." He pulled the hair out of my face, as I do for Mackenzie, and kissed my cheek.

"I mean, we don't even have enough money to support Kenz, how are we supposed to raise another child?" I asked.

"We could….."

"Did you really just think about abortion!" I looked up at him but he looked away.

"No."

"I'm scared," I whispered. What! Who am I? Jade West is never scared, never.

"Jade- no matter what, Mackenzie and I will always be there for you." He combed his fingers through my hair causing me to shiver. "We'll help you through it all." His combing stopped and he patted my back, "-And when you have that baby, I'll be holding your hand, and if not me, then Mackenzie." I smirked, "We'll always be there." He smiled back, "Just take it one step at a time."


End file.
